Prue's Return
by Charmed Writer 2011
Summary: At long Last the ultimate battle is over. But The Charmed one's destiny is not over yet. They get a special visitor, and from the title I am sure you can guess who.


Previously on Charmed: The Charmed Ones have fought the ultimate battle against the Ultimate Power. Piper had to find a way to bring Paige and Phoebe back from the dead. Piper thanks to coops ring was able to go to the past and future, and then back to when the battle started, to change the outcome, to save Paige and Phoebe. Billie vanquished her sister to Save the Charmed Ones.

However, their destiny is not over yet. It has only begun.

**Prue's Return**

**Season 9 Episode 1**

[The Manor: Conservatory: Piper is there on the Phone with Leo.]

(Piper is calling Leo.)

Piper: Hello

Leo: Hey

Piper: Thought I would call to tell you to make sure you grab milk.

Leo: Ok I know that is not the real reason you called me.

Piper: Ok you caught me. I wanted to check on you and the boys. Make sure all is well.

Leo: Piper you do not have to worry, the boys and I doing fine.

Piper: It is just hard me here all alone.

Leo: We talked about this you deserve some alone time. If you are that lonely call up some friends, maybe see how Paige and Phoebe are doing.

Piper: Your right I need to relax. Just be safe and Call me immediately if something goes wrong.

Leo: I will I promise. I love you.

Piper: I love you too.

(Leo hangs up. So does Piper.)

Piper: Relax that's sounds nice.

(Before she could sit down the doorbell rings, she answers the door it is Billie.)

Piper: What are you doing here?

Billie: Ok I know you are probably still mad at me. However, I needed to talk to you.

Piper: Your damn right I am still mad at you; why not, I mean after all you have done?

Billie: Please hear me out.

Piper: Look, I am grateful you saved us considering the fact you were trying to kill us first. However, I do not trust you anymore. I think you should just leave.

Billie: I have no one. I just need to know you forgive me please that is all I ask and you will never have to hear from me again.

Piper: I do not know that I can.

Billie: I know what I did was wrong? There is no excuse for my actions even if I was being manipulated by my sister. I do not deserve your apology. I guess that is all I needed to say. I will not bother you anymore.

(She turns and walks away.)

{Opening Credits}

[Manor: Piper's Phone rings.]

Piper: Hello

Phoebe: Hello

Piper: Hey, you will never guess who was just here.

Phoebe: Who?

Piper: Billie

Phoebe: Really, what did she want?

Piper: My forgiveness

Phoebe: What did you tell her?

Piper: That I do not know if I can forgive her.

Phoebe: Piper, Look I know what she did was wrong, but she did save us in the end, and she has nobody.

Piper: What are you taking her side?

Phoebe: Of course, not I am just saying that you know what it is like to lose a sister.

Piper: I am sorry Billie had to sacrifice her sister, that is not our fault, but in the end, it was them or us and after all that Billie has done, I cannot just let her back into our lives again.

Phoebe: So start out small. At least talk to her again.

Piper: Look I got a beep coming in I think its Leo.

Phoebe: Will you please think about?

Piper: Ok I will I promise. I love you Bye.

Phoebe: Bye

(Phoebe hangs up.)

Piper: Hello

Paige: Hello sunshine, enjoying your day of relaxing?

Piper: Not really, I was about to until Billie showed up.

Paige: What happened?

Piper: Nothing I could not handle, we just talked.

Paige: And?

Piper: I just got off the phone with Phoebe. I do not know what to do I mean Billie hurts us. She broke our trust she tried to kill us.

Paige: Actually, she did kill me.

Piper: I just do not think I can forgive her just like that and let her back into our lives.

Paige: What did Phoebe say?

Piper: That I should be there for Billie.

Paige: Well I think Phoebe's right.

Piper: What you to why does everyone think I am being too harsh?

Paige: All I am saying is Billie needs guidance.

Piper: Ok you guide her she was your charge. On the other hand, do you not remember how we got involved with her in the first place?

Paige: You are the oldest.

Piper: And?

Paige: That makes you the wisest.

Piper: I will think about it.

Paige: Ok, Well I better go before Henry gets home.

Piper: Ok Goodbye I Love You.

Paige: Bye

[Cut: Alleyway Billie is there.]

(Billie is there practicing one of her abilities on a demon when a woman walks up to her just as the demon bursts in to flames.)

Woman: Not bad

Billie: Wait how much did you just see.

Woman: Everything

Billie: oh no, I am so careless.

Woman: Its ok I will not tell anyone besides, we have a lot in common. We both have special gifts.

Billie: Who are you?

Woman: My name for now is not what you need. However, my help you might want Billie.

Billie: Wait how is it you know my name. Are you a demon?

Woman: No

Billie: I do not work with anyone. All I do is hurt the ones I start to love.

Woman: You are talking about The Charmed Ones.

Billie: How do you know about them?

Woman: I cannot say just yet but in time, you will know. I promise. I want to help reunite you with them.

Billie: why would you want to help me? What do you get out of it?

Woman: It is not what I get out of it; it is what you get out of it. You will not have to be alone.

Billie: How exactly is this goanna work?

Woman: Well let me handle it, just hang low and show up when I need you too.

Billie: Ok

(The woman who is actually Prue walks away, leaving Billie to wonder who she is.)

[Cut to The police station. Henry's Office]

(Henry is on the Phone.)

Henry: I need to have those papers as possible, or I will not be able to find this baby's parents.

Paige: I understand that but I cannot use my magic for just anything.

Henry: This is not just anything besides. Do I have to remind you about Ramon?

Paige: That was different.

Henry: How exactly is that different?

Paige: I had the baby in my care I was protecting him, by finding his father as fast as I can.

Henry: So that was different because the baby was in your care.

Paige: Kind of, I mean I always got demons on my tail.

Henry: Well I see how it is…

Paige: Henry I will do my best to help you find his papers without magic. We will talk about this later.

Henry: Ok thank you.

[Cut to the Bay Mirror]

(Phoebe is in her office reading a book's title.)

Phoebe: Book of love, yeah right who are they trying to fool?

(Coop appears in a heart cloud.)

Phoebe: Honey

Coop: Hey, I cannot stay long I just needed to see you for a minute.

Phoebe: Well I am glad you stopped by. I want your advice about something.

Coop: Ok I will try.

Phoebe: It is about Billie.

Coop: I see.

Phoebe: She showed up at Piper's house.

Coop: I cannot imagine that turned out to well.

Phoebe: Well she did not blow her up. Nevertheless, she did let her have it. I just feel like Billie needs someone.

Coop: Look, I am a cupid; I am supposed to be all about love. However, I believe sometimes the best thing to do is cut the strings. Besides, you know piper she will forgive Billie in time.

Phoebe: Maybe you are right.

Coop: I better go.

Phoebe: Bye, I Love You.

Coop: I Love You.

(Cupid disappears in a heart cloud. Phoebe goes back to reading.)

[Time lapse: The hotel where Billie is staying]

Billie: I have got to find out how that woman knows the sisters.

Demon: I know!

Billie: Who are you?

Demon: I am someone that has the answers to all your questions.

Billie: I am listening.

Demon: That woman is their sister.

Billie: Prue, no it cannot be Prue's dead.

Demon: Or is she.

Billie: You are lying.

Demon: What do I have to gain by lying to you?

Billie: I will not be fooled or manipulated by a demon again…

(Billie puts her hands to her forehead, and projects that the demon be vanquished. The demon bursts into flames before her eyes.)

Billie: That is better.

(Her Phone rings.)

Woman: Billie

Billie: Who is this?

Woman: We met earlier. It is time.

Billie: Where should I meet you?

Woman: Piper's Place

Billie: Ok now I know this is a trap. I told piper I was goanna leave her alone. It is the least I can do after I hurt her.

Woman: Meet me there I will explain everything. I promise.

Billie: Wait are you Prue?

(Prue hangs up.)

Billie: Hello

(Billie hangs up.)

[Cut to outside the Manor]

Prue: I hope Piper is as happy to see me, as I am to see her.

(Billie comes walking up to Prue.)

Billie: Hey

Woman: Hi, It is time I tell you who I am. I am their sister Prudence. You can call me Prue. I have not seen them in Five years.

Billie: Ok so why are you here after all this time?

Prue: You need me and I am finally allowed to continue my destiny.

Billie: So what exactly are we goanna do?

Prue: I need some way to convince Piper it is really me.

Billie: Ok that is not goanna be easy.

Prue: Your right, but I have a plan.

(Billie and Prue head to the door of the manner. Prue rings the doorbell.)

Prue: You better hide.

(Billie goes off to the side of the house.)

(Piper answers the door.)

Piper: Hello, Oh My God Prue

Prue: Piper (Tears hit Prue's eyes.)

Piper: You cannot be.

Prue: Yes Piper it is me

Piper: I do not believe you, your demon, be gone.

(She tries to blow up Prue. She disappears in Blue orbs.)

Prue: It is me I am a white lighter.

Piper: Oh Prue

Prue: Piper, I have Billie with me.

(Billie walks inside.)

Piper: Billie why

Billie: I am not sure.

Prue: It is my Job to guide, Future white lighters, into the right hands.

Piper: You two go into the living room and have a seat.

(Piper takes out her Phone to call Phoebe. It rings Phoebe answers.)

Phoebe: Hello

Piper: Phoebe, I need you here as soon as possible.

Phoebe: What is going on?

Piper: I will explain when you get here.

Phoebe: Ok goodbye.

(Phoebe hangs up the phone. Throws a potion, disappears and reappears at the Manor.)

Phoebe: Piper

Piper: That was fast.

(Phoebe sees Prue and Billie in the other room.)

Phoebe: Wait that cannot be

Piper: Yes, it is Prue she is a white lighter.

Phoebe: Paige

(Paige orbs in.)

Paige: This better be an emergency.

Phoebe: Ok were all here, why do not we have talk?

Piper: I do not want to talk with Billie. I really do not want her around my boys.

Phoebe: The boys are with Leo.

Piper: I should call and check on him and the boys.

(Piper walks off dialing on her Phone. Phoebe walks into the living room.)

Phoebe: Hey

Billie: Hey Phoebe, Paige, I know you have no reason to talk to me, or listen to me.

Phoebe: I just want to understand something.

Billie: Anything?

Phoebe: How could you believe we were evil? I know we were kind of selfish at times, but after eight years don't you think we deserved it.

Billie: I was lost, I was just so happy to have found my sister I believed anything she said. I am so sorry for all I have done.

Prue: All she wanted was to be reunited with her sister. I think you know the feeling.

Paige: I understand I really do, I mean I went years with adoptive parents not knowing I had sisters. If I knew, I had sisters I probably would have gone to almost any measure to find them but I would not betray my friends.

Billie: I am so sorry

(Cut to Piper's room, Piper is on the phone with Leo.)

Piper: Billie is here for the second time, and Prue is here.

Leo: Slow down, did you say Prue is there?

Piper: Yes, She is a White Lighter.

Leo: Did you tell Phoebe or Paige?

Piper: Yes, Phoebe and Paige are with Billie and Prue.

Leo: I think would it be best if I kept the boys out a little while longer.

Piper: I agree, was just checking on you and the boys.

Leo: I love you

Piper: I love you too.

[Cut to the living room Phoebe, Prue, Paige and Billie are standing around.]

Phoebe: So what do we do next?

(Piper walks in.)

Piper: We get to the bottom of this.

Prue: I better go; I should not even be here.

Piper: Wait, why exactly are you here?

Prue: I was sent to reunite her with you three. Give her a second chance for me please.

(Prue orbs out.)

Phoebe: Wait this is all kind of strange, five years and we have not ran into her.

Paige: I guess she was really laying low.

Piper: Ok we will worry about Prue, later what are we goanna do about Billie?

Paige: Well she was my charge for a reason. I believe we all make mistakes.

Phoebe: Paige is right.

Piper: Ok, so you are saying we should just to let her off the hook. She killed the both of you.

Paige; I think she paid the ultimate price when she lost Christy.

Piper: I do not want her in my house around my boys.

Phoebe: ok it is time for a deal.

Piper: She gives up her powers and stop witchcraft for a while.

Billie: No

Paige: At least for now

Piper: Like Paige said when you can use magic right and not be so easily influenced, maybe and only then you can have them back.

Billie: Ok

Phoebe: Ok piper you make the power-striping potion. In return, you have to help Billie deal with the loss of her sister.

Billie: All I need is someone to talk with. Who understands I know you do Piper.

Phoebe: Ok you two work it out peacefully. I have to go to work.

Paige: And I have to get back to Henry.

(Phoebe walks away and Paige orbs out.)

Piper: Ok you sit here I am goanna work on the potion.

(Billie sits on the sofa, Piper walks towards the kitchen.)

[Cut to the Kitchen. Piper is there making the potion.]

Piper: I wish Leo was here he would know what do. I wish I knew if this is the right route.

(Prue orbs in.)

Prue: Piper

Piper: Prue

Prue: I believe you know exactly what to do. You have always been very wise.

Piper: I do not feel very wise right now.

Prue: Everything happens for a reason, you know that which means.

Piper: Billie was brought into my life for a reason.

(Piper finishes the potion.)

Prue: Just give her a chance.

Piper: Ok

(Prue orbs out.)

[Cut to the living room Billie is on the Sofa.]

(Piper walks in.)

Piper: Are you ready?

Billie: Ready

Piper: Are you sure?

Billie: Yeah I mean I want to do what best for everyone.

Piper: You are not a bad person Billie you just cannot handle magic.

(Piper hands over the potion, Billie drinks it. Then Billie starts to feel a little woozy she falls Piper catches her.)

Piper: Are you ok?

Billie: Yeah I just felt dizzy.

Piper: Ok let's test it.

(Billie tries to project that the couch catches on fire. nothing happens.)

Piper: Ok you can still cast spells, but your physical powers have been temporarily stripped.

Billie: Piper

Piper: Yes

Billie: I need to know how to get over Christy,

Piper: That is something that takes time. However, I believe through time it gets easier.

Billie: Are you sure? Because I have seen you, since Prue has come back into the picture, it seems like you never really got over her.

Piper: You will never get over missing the person, but the pain of them being gone will soon pass.

Billie: Well you had Paige to help fill that empty space. I have no one.

Piper: Just because I had, Paige does not mean it did not bother me that I had lost my big sister. I mean I went from the middle sister to the oldest like that. I had to take control of this family, hold it together. Nevertheless, I believe Prue was watching close by.

Billie: Ok, So do you think in time you could forgive me?

Piper: I believe there is a lot of good in you Billie. I feel that I have already forgiven you. It is a trust factor.

Billie: You understand the pull of evil, and you understand the loss of a sister.

Piper: I understand all of that. Nevertheless, in the real world aside of magic it takes a while to trust someone again.

Billie: I understand it now. You are afraid of being hurt again.

[Henry's office]

(Paige orbs in.)

Paige: Henry

Henry: Hey Honey, How has your day been?

Paige: Well Billie is back in our lives. I know she does not have anyone, so part of me feels for her.

Henry: But part of you does not.

Paige: Well it is because she betrayed our trust and us.

Henry: Ok but Magic was at play. One thing I have learned, in the short time I have known you, is that magic has a strong effect on people.

Paige: It does, I cannot count the times me and my sisters have been hurt or tricked by magic. However, aside from that, how has your search been going Henry?

Henry: Well I found his parents.

Paige: That is great. We need to celebrate.

(Paige hears Piper call her name.)

Paige: Piper is calling me, how about we all meet at P3.

Henry: I love you

Paige: I love you

(Paige and henry passionately kiss. Then she orbs out.)

[The Manor: Living room piper is there.]

(Paige orbs in.)

Piper: Finally

Paige: I was with Henry.

Piper: OH, so how did that go?

Paige: He found the baby's parents.

Piper: That is great

Paige: I told Henry I would meet him at P3. Do you want to come and celebrate?

Piper: I think I will just stay here.

Paige: Is it Prue?

Piper: Kind of, I mean, it was kind of hard to see her again. It brought back a lot of memories for me.

(Phoebe comes through the front door.)

Phoebe: Hey

Piper: Hey

Paige: Hey Pheebs, Pipe and I were just talking about Prue.

Phoebe: It was kind of weird her just showing up and us not knowing she has been a white lighter all this time.

Paige: Well I think I will leave you two along to talk I better get to the club and meet up with henry.

Piper: Paige

Paige: Yeah

Piper: Know that I love you, and I thank you for helping me get over Prue.

(Paige goes over and hugs Piper and Phoebe joins in.)

Paige: Hey were sisters and sister's stick together.

(Paige orbs out.)

Piper: I am goanna go call Leo.

Phoebe: Ok, I am here for you.

(Piper walks away. Phoebe is left standing alone.)

(Phoebe heads up to Paige's old room and Thinks about Prue. Prue orbs in.)

Phoebe: Prue

Prue: Oh Phoebe

(They run to each other and hug.)

Phoebe: I have missed you so much.

(Phoebe is crying now, Prue hands her a tissue.)

Phoebe: It has been hard but I wanted to make you Proud.

Prue: I am proud of you. You helped Paige learn the about magic, and the importance of being a witch. You have helped her find herself and her family. You are such a wonderful sister to have.

(They hug for a moment.)

Prue: I better go talk to Piper. I love you.

Phoebe: I love you to Prue.

(Prue orbs out.)

[Cut to Piper's room she is on the phone.]

Leo's Voice: Piper it is goanna be ok.

Piper: I know I will.

Leo: The boys and I will be home soon.

Piper: Actually, meet me at P3.

Leo: Ok, I love you.

Piper: I love you too, Bye.

Leo: Bye

(Piper hangs up. Prue orbs in.)

Prue: Piper

Piper: Prue

Prue: I wanted to say goodbye. However, before I do, I wanted you to know I am proud of you. I know it has not been easy with me gone. I love you Piper, I will always be watching over you.

Piper: I love you too Prue.

(Prue orbs out.)

[Cut to P3. Paige and henry are there with Leo, Chris and Wyatt. Phoebe and Piper walk in.]

(Paige walks over to Phoebe and Piper.)

Paige: Hey, I thought you were not going to come.

Piper: Well I thought to myself and decided I cannot stay at home; I have too much to live for. Besides I still have two sisters and an amazing husband, and to wonderful sons who love me.

Paige: Do not ever forget that.

(You see the outside of the Club as the screen fades to Black.)


End file.
